Dude, I'm falling for your sister!
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Austin Moon is the guy that never falls in love, usually girls fall for him but one day his best friend's sister comes back from living with her aunt to Miami beach. Once he saw her, he can't take off his eyes from her and he gets the same feeling as the girls he usually flirt with. The fact that she is already taken doesn't make things easier. Bad summary just give it a try please
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in fanfiction and I hope you like it.**

****Austin's POV:

Oh my gosh! Finally summer! Oh man I was waiting for that day for so long and it finally came. Right now I am going to Dallas,**[1] **my best friend's house for sleep over. Today should be a fun night. Dallas said someone will join us. I'm wonder who that is? Oh well we'll see when I'll get there. I can't wait to see a friend of his.

Right now I am standing next to Dallas's door ready to knock but as always Dallas is there to open the door before I can get the chance to knock.

"Hey Dallas. Always first to open the door before anyone can knock huh?" I chuckle while I entered the house. "So when your friend will come?" I asked him and he looked at me like I had three heads. "You know they guy you said will come here too" I said confused. I remember him saying that someone will come to his house so I assume this is a boy. He still looked confused at me but after a minute or so he finally realized what I was talking about.

"Ohh, your talking about that person I said will come over to my house?" He asked me and I nod. "I was talking about my sister, she is coming back from our aunts house in Oklahoma to live with us" He said cheerfully. I just stared at him in shock. How come he got a sister. Why didn't he said anything he got a sister, I though we were best friend's.

"Dude, how come your telling me now you've got a sister? I though we were best friends?" I said to him sadly.

"Sorry, we just didn't like to bring it up that she was living with her aunt to make her dreams come true. She left us when she was 10. Apparently she made her dream come true. Her dream was to be a professional songwriter and signer and right now she's staying with us forever because she achieve what she wanted" he grin wide "I'm so excited for her to finally come back. I really missed her. I haven't seen her for 6 years now" Hold on so how old is she?

"So how old is your sister?" I asked him.

"Wow dude, you haven't seen my sister and already interested?" Dallas said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm just curious" I shrugged.

"Yhym. Anyway she's in our age, she's my twin sister and her name is Allison but she prefer when you call her Ally and if I was in your place I would call her Ally because when she was 8 one boy called her Allison and well she hit him pretty hard there where the sun don't shine" he said in a serious tone "she might look weak but she's definitely strong" For the first time inn my life I will listen to what someone got to say because I want to have children in the future. "Well we might be twins but we definitely have nothing in common I am more into sports as you know and she is more into music just like you" then after that he went to the living room and I went into his room to put my stuff away.

I put my bag in Dallas's room then headed to living room. When I get there I saw Mrs and Mr Dawson sitting on the couch probably discussing their daughter arrived. I sat next to Dallas.

"So when is your sister coming?"

"She should be anytime now" That when there was a knock on the door "That's probably her" Dallas said before walking to the door and opening. Mrs and Mr Dawson stood up from the couch they were sitting before and they walked up to the front door where Dallas was standing. OMG I can't wait to meet her.

"Hey Ally" Dallas hugged her **[2] **then Mrs and Mr Dawson walked up to her and hugged her too "We really missed you darling" Mrs Dawson said when she pulled away from the hug. Dallas, Mrs and Mr Dawson blocking me a view to get to see her so I'm not quite sure how she looks like.

"Oh Ally, I want you to meet one of my best friend" I heard Dallas saying to Ally and I though it would look cool if I had my phone in my hands to make me look that I'm busy. I took my phone out of my pocket and I start to pretend that I'm texting someone. That's when Dallas said.

"Oh dude, stop pretending your texting someone because everyone knows you do that when you try to act cool" Dallas give me a look. I rolled my eyes. Well he was right I always do that to look cool but don't have to know.

"For your information I was texting someone" In that time I felt my phone vibrating. When I looked at my phone I had one new message and there was no ID name only a number. The message said:

To: Austin

Hey Austin are you free tonight?

Melanie xxx

Who the hell is Melanie?

"Right now I think I believe you cause I can see a text on your scream" He said pointing to my phone.

"I told you I was texting someone" Even though I wasn't. Saved by some random girl I probably gave my number to. Phew good that I gave it to her she saved my butt but I am not going to text her back.

"Who that even was?" Dallas raised his eyebrow at me.

"Melanie" I shrugged

"That chick-" Dallas didn't get the chance to complete his sentence because his sister interrupted him.

"Dallas I'm still here" She said pointing at herself annoyed. Even though I was still looking at that text I could see from the edge of my eye that she was pointing at herself.

"Right, sorry Ally" Dallas cleared his throat before speaking. "So Ally this is Austin and Austin this is Ally" Me having manners stood up and walk towards her but first when my eyes landed on her I froze. .GOD. This girl is hot! Her eyes were big brown that any guy could melt in to make her eyes even more stand out she put some eye liner. If I saw a girl with make up I would say slut but looking at her is like she's not some sort of slut she's way far away from slut she's gorgeous.

"Hey nice to meet you?" She said nicely getting me out of my thought and I'm glad she did it because if she didn't I would be staring at her all the time.

"Hey nice to meet you too" I said smiling at her and she smiled back. I though I would melt in that smile is so beautiful. When I finally reached her she is a little bit smaller then me, maybe if she would stand on her tip toe she would be my height. Then she walked up stairs to her room to unpack. When I turned to look at Dallas he was just smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He shook his head then walk to his room and I followed him.

"So what you think about my sister?" Dallas asked as we entered his bedroom.

"Huh?" I said confused. He just rolled his eyes.

"I saw you checking out my sister is not that hard to see. I know she's hot so tell me what you think of her"

"You just answered for me" I laugh and he rolled his eyes again.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked me. I shrugged. I honestly don't mind watching anything as long as is good and knowing Dallas he will put some good movie"

"Okay so lets make this night fun by watching 'Yes man'**[3]**" he grin at me. Once I nod my head he put the CD into the DVD. Lets the night begin

**[1] I know that in the show Dallas isn't related to Ally but lets just say that in here they are.**

**[2] Lets just say that when you enter the house there is already a living room.**

**[3] I don't owned and for me that movie is hilarious.**

**So what do you guys think of my first fanfic? should I continue? Review please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews I got from you :D **

Austin's POV:

Me and Dallas began to watch a comedy 'Yes man'. That movie is so funny first that man says no to everything but then he starts to say yes to everything. During the movie I had to go to the toilet. While I was walking there I heard Ally talking. I don't need to go that bad to toilet so as well might listen to what she's saying maybe she'll say something about me, everyone talks about me. I wonder who is she talking to?

_~~~Ally's phone conversation~~~_

Ally: Yeah I just get here... I really missed my family... of course I miss you too... more then you think... okay I got to go... I love you more...bye Mason**[1]** (hangs up)

_~~~Back with Austin~~~_

Who's Mason? Probably her friend from Oklahoma, maybe I will ask Dallas.

I walked into Dallas's room and saw him hugging his pillow. What the- wait a second he put a horror movie and now he's scared.

"Dallas-" I didn't get to finished because Dallas interrupted me.

"No I don't hug my pillow because I put horror movie and now I'm scared...pfff...what get you the idea?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Hmm I don't know...maybe the thing that you answer before I could asked a question and the fact that I can see a horror movie on the screen and maybe because I'm your best friend and I know whenever your lying or not?"

"Argh! You got me" He throw his hands in the air "I was watching a horror movie, I though it would be cool but is so scary" He said scared. I just shook my head and laugh at him, he glared at me in respond. I sat next to him on the bed.

"So dude, if your sister gonna stay here forever, does she will attend to our school after summer?" I asked him and he nod.

"Yeah she will" The he turn his head back to the screen.

"So dude, who's Mason?" I asked Dallas and he looked at me confused. "When I was walking back from the bathroom, I heard your sister saying 'bye Mason'. Is that her friend from Oklahoma?" Dallas smirked at me.

"Dude, were you eavesdropping my sister?" He said chuckling but the smirk was still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"No, as I was saying, I was walking back here and that's when I heard her saying 'bye Mason' and I'm just curious who's that guy, that's it" Well that wasn't a complete lie, I was curious who was that guy.

"Yeah right. Anyway Mason is not her friend but boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" I asked shocked.

"Yes boyfriend" he smirked at me again "You though you will have same chances with her? Am I right?" He start to nudge me.

"No, I was just curious" I rolled my eyes. Wow I should have know that a girl like her would already be taken. She's way too hot for being still single.

"But don't worry" He patted my back before continuing. "I don't thing that relationship will last any longer because she's like thousand miles away from him and who knows what will he do when his girlfriend is not near him. He might already cheated on her. No one knows and knowing Ally she will end up this relationship because of the long distance"

"Why?"

"Because she hate long distance relationship. I'm surprised she's still with him, but once she'll broke up with him, you have my permission to date her" What? Date her?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't act like you don't want to. Dude, I know you for too long for me to not know that you totally like my sister" I stare at him blankly and without thinking I said "And you okay with that?" then I quickly cover my mouth with my hands.

"HA! I knew you like my sister" He sigh happily "And I'm okay with that" he put his hands behind his head and lay back.

"Why are you okay with that?"

"Because better you to date my sister then some cocky guy who thinks only about himself" In that moment I face-palmed myself.

"Dude, if you haven't realized, I'm sometimes like that"

"Yeah, but I trust you. Austin I know how you acted with all the girls but something tells me this time will be different" He grinned at me. I decided to just shrugged this off and continue to watch the movie, but I couldn't focus because all I could think was that Ally have a boyfriend and for some reason I already hate that Mason guy even thought I haven't met him yet. It just makes me angry that Ally is taken by some jerk who probably already cheated on her. Urgh! I can't wait until they break up- woah where that come from, that is selfish. Before I could think more I doze off.

**So what do you think?**

**[1] Lets just imagine that Mason is from Wizards of Waverly Place. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is a new chapter :D**

**Declaimer(I think you spell it like that?) I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Sorry I forgot to do it on the 2 chapters before x_x**

Ally's POV:

I can't believe I'm finally in my home town with my family. After this 6 years I can see my family again. Man, how I missed them so much. When I walked ito my room I couldn't believe it haven't change. It has yellow and red walls with some music notes on them, the carpet is colorful like a rainbow and I'm serious with that, there are rainbow colors on them, my bed opposite the door. I think I will have to change some stuff like my carpet because seriously, I'm 16 and I have rainbow carpet in my room, I loved it when I was 9 but I grow up so might as well change some things.

Apparently I was really tired that I didn't noticed when I doze off. When I woke up it was 8 in the morning. Oh come on! Its summer and I'm already waking up early. Oh well I will work on that later. As I was walking to kitchen, my brother's room was slightly open. Might as well see if the boys are awake. When I looked into their room I saw my brother and his friend on the same bed and they were facing each other. I think my brother was watching a horror movie because he is cuddling into a pillow. I chuckle silently not to wake them up before exiting the room. They probably fall asleep together watching a movie.

When I walked into the kitchen, my mum was already there.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Mum asked me while I sat in the kitchen table.

"It was good. I was finally in my own bed" I sigh happily at that idea.

Mum just giggled at me before asking "So, are the boys awake?"

"Nope, I went into their room before I came here and I saw them on the same bed asleep and I think they were watching a horror movie because Dallas was hugging a pillow. Maybe he grow up but definitely haven't change" I laugh at that. He would hug a pillow every time we watched a horror movie. I would laugh at him every time he did that. It looked so funny that every time he was acting brave but when it comes to horrors he would acted like a girl scared of a spider.

"Yeah, I can't believe that he's still doing that" Mum said shaking her head " That would scared off the girls" I laugh at that comment. Well if they would run away then they weren't worth it.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and cheese toast"

"When are the pancakes gonna be ready?" I asked because I love pancakes, they are so delicious.

"In a minute" mum said not even looking at me, but concentrating on her plate. A minute later mum gave me a plate full of pancakes and I ate them all, of course. Then I heard like someone was running from upstairs. He quickly sat opposite of me and my mum gave him his plate full of pancakes and he ate it quicker then me. WOW. Someone ships pancakes. So I'm not alone. Hold on what was his name again? Dustin? Austin? Oh yeah Austin.

"How was night Austin? Sleep well?" mum asked the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah it was good, oh and Dallas is still sleeping" Austin answered my mum.

"I will wake him up" mum said going to my brother's room.

"Wait mum" my mu turned around to face me before answering "Yes Ally?"

"Can I wake him up?" I smiled evilly. I think my mum didn't catch it but Austin did and he smirk at me.

"Okay" mum said making more pancakes. Before I run into his room, I took a glass of cold water, then I run into my brother's room. I tip toe quietly into his room and right now I was standing next to his bed. I pour all the water that was in the glass on his head and run away as quick as I could but before I was completely gone I heard Dallas scream and yell my name. I laugh hard and I almost tripped on the stairs. I sat as quick as I can and began to eat my pancakes. Austin laugh at me with my mum. Dallas walked over to the kitchen table and the water that was on his head was dripping down on his face. When I looked at him, he was glaring at me. I smiled at him innocently.

"Why didn't you dry your hair when you took your shower?" I said biting my lips to hold in laughter.

"Why didn't you dry your hair when you took your shower?" he said mocking my voice "Of course I didn't took my shower, you poured cold water on my head! COLD water! Why did you do that?!" He said now in his normal voice. Oh man how I missed mornings like this. I stood up and walked towards him. "Because I missed mornings like this. I'm sorry" I said hugging him and he gladly hug me back. "Yeah, yeah, I missed mornings like this too" Before we pulled apart we heard 'Awwwwwwww' coming up from mum and Austin. Me and Dallas chuckle at this and I went back to my sit finishing my pancakes and Dallas walked towards the bathroom to dry his hair.

* * *

Right now I am sitting in my room with a guitar on my lap and singing a song. That's the song:

_How do you think I feel when you call my name  
You got me confused by the way I changed  
How do you think I feel when you call my name  
My name, say my name baby_

_Yes I love you, say it, for the way I know we've been apart_  
_It's an endless circle of poison arrow to my heart_

_Sayin' I, I love what you do to me, need you to stay with me_  
_I, I love you too much to let go_

_How do you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I changed_  
_How do you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_  
_[x2]_

_It's a constant thought of my baby taking up my time_  
_It's a non-stop vision of you that's playing on my mind_

_Sayin' I, I love what you do to me, need you to stay with me_  
_I, I love you too much to let go_

_How do you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I changed_  
_How do you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_  
_[x2]_

_When you call my name [x2]_  
_Say my name baby_  
_When you call my name [x2]_  
_Say my name baby_ **[1]**

I wrote that song after I changed. Well I had to change. When I was in Oklahoma I was a nerd. Everyone bullied my. One day I was sick and tired of this and I decided to change. When I come back from school I was totally different. In one second everyone wanted to be friends with me even the people that bullied me. In two days I was the most popular girl in school. Everyone was pretty scared of me for some reasons and I don't know why but you can say that I took advantage of it. Even though I was popular I still keep my grades high because I didn't want to disappointed my parents. Then I start to going out with Mason. Oh man how I miss him.

**[1] this song is by Cheryl Cole- Call my name**

**so how was it? I know my grammar is not that good and some words might be different because in England we spell some words a little bit differently. Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. In the chapter before this one I said that most people were scared of Ally and right now I want to tell you why because I have no idea how to put it in the story so they were scared of her because one day she bit up one girl and that girl end up in the hospital, she bit her up because that was Ally's bully, she would bully her in the worst way. One day Ally couldn't take it anymore and she bit her up and the reason why everyone is pretty scared of her is because non of other people have won with that girl and Ally was the first one so that means that she was stronger than them. Well that was it enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

Austin's POV:

What Ally did earlier to Dallas was hilarious. It was amazing. She was amazing. Dallas is lucky to have a sister like that. I wish I had a sister like Ally, my life would be much more better. I mean you get pretty lonely sometimes when your an only child and your parents thinks only about work. Anyway as I was walking to Dallas's room I heard a voice of an angel. It was beautiful and it belongs to Ally. Oh my god her voice is amazing. I knew she could sing but I didn't know she could sing that good. What is that song? I'm pretty sure I haven't heard it. Hold on. Dallas told me she is a professional songwriter, so that must be her original song! She's so talented, amazing, pretty, funny and...and... and lovely. What is happening to me? I never think about girls in this way. I'm Austin Moon. Girls think about me this way, not other way round. Oh well it will probably go away.

I walked to Dallas's room only to see him asleep on his bed. I'm bored so lets wake him up.

I walked next to Dallas's bed. I leaned into his ear. Then I yelled as loud as I could. "DALLAS! WAKE UP!" Then I quickly lean out to not get hit. Dallas immediately scream and fall from his bed on the floor. I was rolling on the floor from the laughter while Dallas was giving me a death glare. If people would die from the stares, I would probably be dead.

"Why did you do that!" Dallas yelled at me when I come down from the laughter.

"Because I was bored and you were sleeping" I grinned at him. He was still glaring at me.

"So wanna go to the park and check out some girls?" I smirk.

"Why are you doing that? Why can't you stay with one girl for longer then a week?" He asked me. I froze. I don't even know how to answer that question but then I remembered what happened. Why I changed.

"Dallas you do remember why I am doing this. I told you about it" It was 2 years ago. I was with a girl named Bella. I really loved her but one day I saw her kissing our football captain. That was the worst thing that ever happen to me. Bella was the world to me but after what she had done I never fall in love. I was too scared that another girl will broke my heart.

"Yeah, I know" Dallas walked over to me and patted me on my back. I look at him with a frown the turn it into smile.

"So are you going?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Sure" He said knowing to not continue it.

* * *

The park was boorriinngg! There's not any hot girls. When they are some hot stuff they're already taken. Dallas is somewhere around the park with some girl.

As I'm walking around the park, I saw her. Perfect body. Does curls that flutter in the air. She is beautiful, she is...Dallas's sister, Ally. Wow she even looks better with only short shorts and a tight t-shirt that shows her perfect shape.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Ally" I smiled at her as I reached her.

"Oh hey Austin. What are you doing here? Alone?" She asked while turning to me and looking around for Dallas.

"Well I was with Dallas but he went with some random girl leaving me alone, then I saw you so I decide to walk over and have some talk since you're alone too" I smiled at her. I do that a lot nowadays.

"Great because I was getting really bored and I was about to go because that guys" she pointed behind her " are getting to my nerves, they hitting on me. That is getting so annoying" I looked over her shoulder and saw 3 boys checking her out and whistle at her while looking at her ass. I couldn't control myself before talking to them.

"You guys stop checking out this girl" I said pointing at Ally "She's already taken"

"Oh yeah, by who?" One of them asked with a smirk and I smirk back.

"By me" Ally looked at me shocked and I wink at her to play along I think she get what I meant.

"So why was she alone earlier" Another one said not believing me.

"Because I wanted to get some fresh air before I would meet up with my boyfriend" She said kissing my cheek. Oh man I would get used to that.

"I would appreciate if you guys could stop staring at my girl or you'll regret it" I glared at them. If Ally was my girlfriend then it would be hard for me to keeping her away from other boys that are drooling at the sight of her. Oh man how I want to hit them right now.

"Okay, okay we won't" The last one said while rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Thanks Austin" What she did after froze me. She hugged me. Okay Austin put yourself back together and hug back before the chance of another hug will be less then a 0. "That was sweet of you" She said while pulling away. I smiled at her.

"No problem" She smiled at me "Your my best friend's sister, so like you're a sister to me too. When Dallas is not here, I'm here to protect you" That's when she hugged me again, this time I immediately respond not to waste any second of that perfect hug. "Your the second sweetest guy I ever met" I narrow my eyes while she pull away.

"Who's the first one?" I asked confused.

"Mason" She simply answered. I frowned slightly and looked down. I think she didn't noticed because that's when Dallas joined us.

"Hey Austin and Ally" He greeted us. I put on fake smile and greeted back.

"Hey Dallas" I looked around "Where's that girl you were with before?" I asked confused. I mean he never leave a girl unless she need to go home or I'm dragging him home.

"She needed to go home and pack because today was her last day. She's moving to somewhere else I can't remember" I smirked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

We talked more or I would say Ally talked about her life on Oklahoma which for me was pretty interested. I think Dallas saw that and he smirk at me. I gave him 'What?' and he just shake his head still smirking. What's with him?

**So that's it. The story for you guys :D I know is rubbish, but I couldn't come out with anything else. So sorry if this chapter isn't anything you expected. Review please :D They make me write more chapters, they are inspiration to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :P I can't wait for the new episode of A&A Girlfriends & Girl friends. I saw the promo and is so awesome :D**

**Declaimer: I do not own A&A. If I did own it, I wouldn't be on this fanfiction ;)**

Austin's POV:

After our little talk we walked to Ally's and Dallas's house cause I had to take my bag and walk home because its getting dark and I promised my parents I will be home once its getting dark.

I walked straight to Dallas's room to take my bag. Once I took it, Dallas was standing in the doorway.

"So, do you have a thing for my sister?" He smirked at me already knowing the answer.

"No" I answered and for some reason I couldn't make an eye contact with him.

"Yeah, sure" I looked at him. "If you don't have a thing to my sister then I am blonde" He said sarcastically.

"You know, you can dye your hair blond, so that is possible" He rolled his eyes and I laugh.

"What so funny?" Ally asked as she entered Dallas's room.

"Dallas is dying his hair blond" I said still laughing whole Dallas glared at me.

"Really?!" Ally asked with and excitement. "Can I dye your hair?" She volunteered. I laugh even harder.

"No Ally. I won't dye my hair" He looked at her serious. That's when the smirk was plastered all over her hair. Dallas's eyes grow bigger when he realized what she could do. "Don't even think about it"

"Think about what" She acted innocently.

"Oh don't act like you don't know"

"I'm not acting, I really don't know**[1]**" But still a smirk was plastered on her face while she was walking out of the room.

"MUM! I'M GOING TO THE SHOP! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING?!" Ally yelled from her room. I looked over at Dallas who was kind of panicking.

"NO HONEY!" Mrs Dawson yelled back.

"Dude, I don't think so she will buy hair dye" I pack his back.

"Oh she will, you don't know her. I might as well lock my door when I will go to sleep" I laugh then I walked towards to front door but before I could walk home someone shouted my name. When I turn around it was Ally.

"Hey Austin?" She asked.

"Yeah Ally?"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure" We walked together in silence towards my house.

"Are you really gonna buy hair dye?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course not. I was just messing with him" She laughed and I laughed with her.

"So why do you need to go to the shop?" I asked slightly confused.

"Oh actually I'm not going to the shop. I'm going to the post office" She smiled.

"Why do you need to go to the post office?" I asked stupidly. I mentally face-palmed myself.

"I need to send a letter to my aunt in Oklahoma"

"Can't you just call her?"

"Well I would but she's not using her phone. She prefer if people write letter to her then call her because she would keep it and voice call you can't keep it. You hear it then is gone **[2]**" She shrugged. I nodded understandably.

It only took us another 5 more minutes to get to my house because I only leaved 10 or 15 minutes away from Dallas.

"Bye Austin. See you later" She said when she realized that I was walking towards my house front door.

"Oh yeah you will see me later" I wink at her. "You will probably see me everyday since, every summer I hung out with Dallas" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Cool" Few seconds pause "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you"

"You too" I smiled like an idiot and opened my arms for a hug. She looked at me weirdly but accepted to hug. Her arms were around my neck and my arms were around her waist. I immediately felt something in my stomach but I ignore it. Few seconds after we pulled apart and I already missed the warmth of her body.

"Bye Austin" She said making her way towards the post office in the mall.

"Bye Ally" I said as I made my way towards the door. I din't have to unlock the door since both of my parents are home by now. When I entered the house, I walked towards the living room only to see my dad watching football and my mum reading a magazine.

"Hey mum. Hey dad" I greeted them as I put my back on the floor and walked towards the couch opposite of my parents.

"Hey honey" mum said but dad just nod his head. I rolled my eyes at him. Some stupid football is more important then he own son.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Mum asked looking up from he magazine to meet my eyes.

"Oh that was Dallas's sister" I smiled at her.

"Sister?" Both of my parents said unison.

"Yeah she just moved back here from her aunt's house in Oklahoma. She moved there to make her dream: becoming a professional songwriter and singer come true. She moved few months before me and Dallas become friends and that's why I never new he had a sister" I explained.

"Why he never mentioned he had a sister? I though you guys where best friends?" Dad said finally taking his eyes off the TV to look at me, but he only did it because it was break.

"They didn't like to bring it up that she wasn't with them but with their aunt in Oklahoma" Dad nodded understandably. I think. Then he get back to watching football.

After that little chat I took my bag and walk to my room.

My room was big enough for me. It had a bed in the corner of the room. I had electric guitar hung it on the wall, a black keyboard and the normal guitar that was laying on my bed. My wallpaper was blue with some yellow patterns and the carpet was as soft as butt of baby button. I hopped into my pajamas and second my head touch the pillow I was out like a light.

**[1] A&A bloggers & butterflies. When Ally said it to Tilly :D**

**[2] Does that make sense? If not she was saying that she could keep the letter but when you call you can't keep it because second after you hear it is gone and her aunt want to have something she could remember does people by. If that make sense too x_x**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I stop this story? Tell me please because thanks to the reviews I get the motivation to write more chapters. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't upload it earlier because I had to study for my physics exam that was important to me. So here's the story! :D**

**Declaimer: I do not A&A :(**

Ally's POV:

When I first came here, to Miami, I decided to write a letter to my aunt in Oklahoma. I don't want her to be worry about me or for her to be worry that I already forget about her. This is what I wrote in my letter:

_Dear aunt Clara_

_I just arrived to Miami. Is way more hot in here then back there in Oklahoma. I wish you could come one day for a vocations. It would be so fun to have you around here and I'm sure that my parents and Dallas would love to see you again. Aunt Clara? Do you know what happened to Mason? I was calling him and he never picks up my calls. I really miss him and everyone from Oklahoma. Oh and I almost forgot. I met Dallas's best friend, Austin. He is so sweet. He treats me like his own sister. His so protective over me. Its like he was Dallas's twin but with blond hair instead off brown. Anyway I will write to you later, parents along with Dallas saying that they really love you and they want you to come to Miami some day._

_Love_

_Ally xx _

I wrote that letter after I unpack my things from my suitcases. I decided to send to next day because now is too late for me to walk alone and the post office is probably closed by now.

Right now I'm heading to the post office to send the letter. When I entered the room I saw only few people in the line. I was lucky it wasn't busy today, otherwise I would be standing in a long line to only send one letter. When I payed for my letter to get send I walked out of the post office and was about to headed home but as soon as I walked out I heard screaming, yelling and gun shoot. I was terrified on what's going to happen next. Being me I had to turn around and look at the shop next to the post office instead off run for my life. As soon as I turned around the thief was running in my direction and he pushed me into the wall causing me to hit my cheek. When I git up from the floor I touched my cheek and I shiver at the pain that cause me a little touch. I took my Iphone from my pocket to see my reflection in the screen and I wasn't really happy what I saw. I saw red marks from the wall that will be hard to cover with make up for people to not notice it. I sigh loudly and an old woman came to me.

"Are you alright young lady?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, just some mark on my cheek and that's it" I answered.

"You should clean it to not make the infection go into your cheek" She said and before she would walk away I thanked her and she nodded.

I walked as quick as I could to my house. When I walked in, everyone was in the rooms so I run to my room. I don't really want my parents and Dallas to see my cheek. They will freak out if they will saw it. Especially Dallas since he is over protective over me, he would stop at nothing to catch that thief and kill it himself. I will just walked out when that graze will be gone or at least will be smaller for me to cover it with make up. For now I will have to make some excuses to not walk out of the room and when I do, I will do it when nobody will be at home.

I walked into my room and as soon as I closed the door, someone knocked on them. Oh no.

"Ally?" I heard a voice said from the other side of the door and that voice belonged only to one person. Dallas.

"Yes Dallas?"

"Did you buy the hair dye?" He asked nervously.

"No I didn't" I chuckle "I only went to the post office to send a letter to aunt Clara"

"Oh good" I heard him sigh in relief. When he was about to walk in I shouted. "NO!"

"Huh?" He asked in confused closing the door after him. Phew he didn't saw anything. "Why can't I walk into your room?" He asked.

"Because...because I'm naked and I don't want you to see me naked and so do you?" I lied to him, well I had to.

"No" He said disgusted. "That would be gross" I laugh at him and he join me too. "So good night Ally"

"Good night Dallas" I said back before putting some red pajamas on and hopping into my bed. This night is harder for me to sleep because of the incident I had just an hour ago. I wish that cuts on my cheek will be gone soon.

* * *

Next day...

Austin's POV:

As soon as I woke up, my stomach growled. I walked into the kitchen only to see a note from my parents. The notes says:

_Dear Austin_

_I'm sorry that your gonna eat breakfast alone again. Me and your dad had to go quickly to work because new mattresses came. I made you some pancakes. The should be in the fridge. Just put them in the microwave and they should be done._

_Take care_

_Mum _

I rolled my eyes as soon as I finished reading the note my mum wrote it for me. They always work. They never have time for me. It could be different if I wasn't an only child, it would be much more fun if I had a sibling but no I had to be an only child and be at home in total boredom. I took my pancakes from the fridge and put it into a microwave. I waited only few minutes for them to be warm enough to eat them. As soon as I finished them I walked into my room and took some cloths. I took ripped jeans and some random shirt. I took them and walked into a bathroom and took shower. It felt so good when the warm water hit my body. As soon as I was finished I dried myself with a towel then put on my clothes I choose for today. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and walked into my room. I took my phone and text Dallas.

**[Austin-**_italic _**and Dallas-bold**

_Hey dude. Can I come over? Alone again :/_

**Sure buddy :) always welcomed at my house xD**

_Thanks Dallas. Be there in 10 min ;)_

I put my phone in my back pocket. I took my house key and I walked towards Dallas's house. Thanks goodness I have a friend like Dallas. I think I would go crazy if I would be alone all summer.

**So there you go guys. Do you like it? review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but apparently mum took my laptop because she had something 'important' to check and this 'important' was facebook. She gave my laptop back when was too late for me to start anything and I was really tired to start anything. Anyway here is a chapter for you guys :D **

Austin's POV:

I was standing in front of Dallas's front door house and I'm thinking, should I knock on the door or should I just walk in? I decided to knock. Few seconds later Dallas opened the door for me.

"Dude, you know you could come in? This is like your house too" He moved to the side to give me space to walk in.

"I know but what would your parents said when I would walk in like that? Without knocking?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"They would said the same thing what I said to you"

"Oh" Was the only thing I could say "So where are your parents and sister?" I asked

"They went to work and Ally is still in her room, I think she's still sleeping" He shrugged his shoulders and I nod in response. We walked into his room and we watched television. An hour later I was bored. I throw a pillow at Dallas who was laying on the floor watching whatever was in the screen. I was on his bed.

"What was that for?" He asked glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm bored and is.." I looked at the clock next to his bed "..1 pm!" I groaned.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me annoyed. I chuckle.

"I don't know" Then I realized something "Hold on"

"What?"

"Why is your sister still sleeping? Is 1 pm and even I don't sleep that long" I said confused.

"Your right" Dallas point out "She never sleep that long even in summer or weekends. I remember when we were 9 she used to wake me up at 7 in the weekends because she couldn't sleep" Dallas chuckle at the memory.

"Should we check on her?" I asked he smirked again. I groaned again. What is his problem?

"Why do you want to check on her? Hold on I know. Because you have a crush on her and you already miss her and you want to see her" He grinned at me.

"I do no have a crush on your sister"

"Austin and Ally sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then we have Auslly in the baby ca-" I didn't let him finished because I throw another pillow at him to make him shut up.

"Ouch!" He groaned. "Okay we can go lover boy" He smirked at me before disappearing from the room. I rolled my eyes at him and follow him to Ally's room. When I was standing next to Dallas he knocked on her door.

"Hey Ally. Me and Dallas were wondering if you want to go outside with us?" I asked her.

"Emm...no you guys go by yourself, I will just stay here and relax" She said still not opening the door. Strange.

"Oh come on. You'll have a lot of time to relax during summer and today is a nice weather so why should you waste it?" I smiled hoping she will open the door and show her beauty.

"No thanks I rather stay in my room" My smile faded. Dallas smirk at me. Urgh does that smirk needs to always be plastered on his face.

"Dude you just got rejected" Dallas laugh at me before walking back to his room. I don't take no as an answer.

"Can I at least come in?" I asked with a little smile on my face.

"NO!" She shouted before I could turn the handle to open the door.

"Why not?" I asked totally confused.

"Because...because I'm in mess" She said with fake laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if your in mess. I've seen worse girls with make up all over their faces" I heard he sigh. "If you want to or not I am coming inside" I smirk.

"No, no, no, no, no" She repeated. Oh well I'm coming. When I opened the door I saw her throwing a blanket on her head. Weird.

"Why do you have blanket on your head?" I asked confused.

"I already told you Austin, I'm in mess"

"Yeah and I told you I've seen worst. I'm pretty sure your not that bad" I said coming closer to her then I took of the blanket from her head but before I could see her face she turn around. What is wrong with her.

"Oh c'mon Ally, show me your face. I'm sure is not that bad" I smiled at her even though she can't see me.

"But you'll freak out when you'll see my face" She said while she was slowly turning around. I smiled at the though that I will see her face. I don't know why but I'm just happy to see her beautiful face but what I saw next really shocked me. My smile faded and I narrow my eyebrows in anger.

"Who did this to you?" I asked mad. She had graze on her cheek and it wasn't that small for her to cover it with make up how am I not supposed to be mad? When she saw my face she looked away. I soften my face a little and hug her and she hugged back.

"Ally please can you tell me who did this to you?" I whisper into her ear.

"I don't know who did this to me" I pulled away but not completely my arms were still around her waist and hers were on my chest.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confused. She took a deep breath before speaking. "When I was walking out of the post office, the thief was running away from the shop next to the post office, when I turned around that thief pushed me into the wall causing me to hit my cheek" She said nearly crying. I pulled her back into my body and hug her more tightly then before. I know who that is and he will pay for it. We stayed like this for a minute or two before I pulled away and made my way to Dallas's room.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked me wiping off the tears from her cheek.

"Make that monster pay for what he did" I turned around and walked into Dallas's room. I dragged him by his collar to the front door of his house.

"Austin! What's your problem?!" He asked mad and annoyed. I walked into his car and sat on driver sit, Dallas sat on the sit next to me. "Where were going?" He asked confused.

"To Jake's house" I said with anger in my tone.

"Why"

"Because he hurt your sister" Dallas's eyes were now full of anger.

"How did he hurt her?" He said through his clench teeth

"He made a graze all over her cheek, the graze is that big that she will not be able to cover it with make up" I said starting the car.

"He will pay for hurting my sister" I smirked before I start driving. Oh the revenge will be sweet.

**I don't feel like this is the best chapter I have wrote. Tell me what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again. I decided to write another chapter today because I'm bored. Enjoy! **

Austin's POV:

I was driving to Jake's house when I saw him in the park with some chick. I automatically stopped and I parked Dallas's car next to him. Me and Dallas get off from the car and we walked to him.

"Hey girl you can go now we need to talk to Jake" Dallas said through his clench teeth. I think the girl get scared. She nod while making her way somewhere else probably another boy.

"What do you want?" Jake said annoyed. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and I punch him with my fist. He got up from the ground because he lost his balance.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled at me.

"Because you hurt my sister!" Dallas yelled back.

"Sister? I never hurt your sister I haven't even seen her!" He said getting angrier.

"Oh really? You really haven't seen Ally. Hmm..." I pretend to think before I speak up again "How about yesterdays night you attacked a shop next to the post office, when you were running you push a petite brunette on the wall. Now do you remember?" I asked mad at him.

"That girl was on my way! I had to" He yelled at me.

"No you didn't have to and you didn't have to rob the freaking shop either!" Dallas said mad too.

"Now you will regret for hurting Ally" I said making my way towards him. He rolled his eyes.

"Austin, c'mon. It was just a small push-" I interrupted him.

"A small push that cause her to have big red marks all over her cheek"

"So? It will be gone soon" He shrugged like nothing happened. I can't believe what I just heard. This perv doesn't even care about girl's feelings, oh man how I want to punch him. Wait a minute no one is stopping me. I looked at Dallas signalizing him to hold Jake in place while I will done the rest. I think Dallas understood and he stood behind Jake holding his arms behind his back. I smirked at Jake.

"The revenge will be as sweet as sugar" I walked up to him and start punching him on his face. I kicked him few times then I punch him in his stomach. After that punch he coughed with blood that's when I knew not to continue because another punch will make him go to the hospital.

"Okay Dallas I think that's enough" I said to Dallas. He nod his head and pushed him on the ground. I kneeled next to him before whispering to his ear.

"I think that teaches you a lesson not to rob the shops nor hurt girls anymore specially Ally because if I hear that you hurt her one more time, you'll be dead. Understood?" He nod his head weakly. I stood up and rub my fists. Oh man they hurt but this jerk deserve every punch. I glared at him before I made my way to Dallas's car. I sat in the driver sit and Dallas beside me. I started the car and I drove to Dallas's house leaving Jake in that park.

"Does Ally's cheek look really bad?" Dallas said worrying. I soften my face at the thought of Ally's cheek.

"Well for me it looks bad but not bad for her to leave scars all over her cheek. They should be gone within few days" I heard Dallas sigh relief.

"Good because if that marks on her cheek would leave scars she would be depressed that no one would want her with those scars on her cheek" I looked over at Dallas who was looking at the window then I focus on the road. Few minuted later we arrived, when I looked at my watch it was already 5 o'clock. Wow that took a lot of time. We made our way to the front door, when we opened them, we saw Mrs Dawson hugging Ally. I think she told her what happened.

"Where were you two?" Mrs Dawson asked us. We looked at each other before grinning.

"We needed to sort something out" Dallas said hopping on the couch opposite from Ally and Mrs Dawson and I followed him.

"Yeah, he'll think twice before doing anything" I grin and high five with Dallas.

"What have you done to him?" Mrs Dawson asked us.

"He payed for Ally's hurt" Me and Dallas said unison causing Ally and Mrs Dawson to laugh at us.

"You guys didn't have to do that. You know that right?" Ally said in serious tone to us. Once again we looked at each other before speaking.

"We had to" We said unison. Again. "Now he looks like a disabled child" Me and Dallas laugh at the memory of him laying on the ground.

"Do you need some ice?" Ally asked pointing at my hands. I shake my head. "No I will just wash them and it will be fine" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Austin are you staying at dinner?" Mrs Dawson asked me.

"Yes he will" Dallas answered for me.

"I assume the question was directed to me" I playfully glared at him. "And yes I will" I grinned at Mrs Dawson.

"Okay kids the dinner will be ready at 7 pm and Austin I will call your parents that you'll be staying for dinner" Mrs Dawson said before walking to the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs Dawson" She turn to me.

"Oh please Austin how many time do I have to tell you to call me Penny?" She said smiling at me.

"Sorry Mrs...I mean Penny" I corrected myself.

"Its fine Austin" She said before disappearing completely from the living room.

"I will go to the bathroom to wash my hands" I said to them

"I will be in my room Austin" I nod at him before we walked into different directions. I walked up to the bathroom and began to wash my hands from Jake's blood and my blood. When I finished washing my hands I decided to see how Ally is doing. I slightly knocked on her door then I walked in when she said "come in" I sat next to her on her bed.

"Why did you do this to him?" She asked me. I slightly smiled at her.

"Because he deserve everything he had done in the pass and what he did to you was stupid so someone needed to teach him a lesson" I told her the truth because he did a lot of bad things in the pass and now it come too far. Next thing what she did take me by surprise. She kissed my cheek then she hugged me. OMG she kissed my cheek. Before she could pull away I hugged her back.

"What was that for?" I whisper in her ear still smiling like and idiot.

"For being protective over me. Is so sweet of you and Dallas to care about me" She whisper back.

"No problem" I hugged her a little bit more tightly. When I felt her hugging me more tightly I felt like throwing up but in the good way. She makes my heart skips a beat. Oh that would make good lyrics. Okay stop thinking about lyrics now focus on the beauty next to you. What the hell am I think? She's my best friend's sister.

_Oh Austin stop saying you don't love her because everyone knows you do._

Who are you?

_Your conscience._

Okay but still I don't have crush on her.

_Keep telling yourself that._

But I'm serious...Hello...Are you still there? Oh well his gone. If I think about it again I think I might have some feelings toward Ally.

Me and Ally talked for few more minutes before I decided to walk to Dallas's room, when I walked in there I start to do my happy dance.

"She kissed your cheek, didn't she?" Dallas smirked at me.

"What makes you think she kissed my cheek?" I asked him.

"Because you have lip gloss on you cheek and because you do your happy dance. I remember last time you were that happy when you were going out with Bella" I nod my head still sad about what she had done to me but I just shrugged this off.

"Dallas I think I have a crush on Ally" I convince to him and all he did was smirk.

**So guys what do you think? I think I did pretty well but I could done better. Anyways review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm starting to run out of ideas so can you guys pm me some ideas? I would really appreciate it. **

Austin's POV:

"I KNEW THAT!" Dallas shouted at me and he did his happy dance which looked really weird. I rolled my eyes at him. I'm starting to regret telling him my feelings towards his sister.

"Dallas do you mind stop yelling! I think Africa can't hear you!" I yelled annoyed. He stopped his happy dance and looked on the floor.

"Sorry" He mumble. I sigh and I hopped into his bed.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He asked me.

"Never" I looked up at him and he had a shocked expression all over his face.

"Why?" He asked totally in shock.

"Because she's taken and she don't feel the same way!" I cried out loud.

"What? Did I heard it right? Did the amazing Austin Moon won't convince his feelings towards a girl? Because his scared she won't like him back?"

"Ermm, yes. Problem?"

"Austin, since when your scared if the girl like you or not? Before you would just walk up to a girl and start kissing her or talk to her or flirt with her and now your scared to tell Ally your feelings?" He asked me in disbelief. I nod my head.

"Yes because I feel that she is different from the other girls. I'm just scared that if I tell her my feelings I would ruin the friendship that is between us and I don't know if I could take it. Not the second time" I said looking away from Dallas. I felt like tears were building up but I refuse them to flow down. I need to be strong. I'm a man and men never cry.

"Austin you can forget about Bella by going out with Ally" Dallas said trying to cheer me up.

"But I can't, not now. She has a boyfriend. I need to wait" I can't believe I agree to convince my feelings towards Ally but maybe Dallas is right. I can only forget about Bella by going out with Ally.

"Great, now I just need to talk to Ally about her and Mason's relationship" He grin at me and I chuckle at him.

"I can't believe your helping me with that. Your supposed to be over protective brother that would kill any boy who would try to be close to his sister and not to help them get closer to his sister" I said still chuckling. Oh man my friend is not normal.

"Any other boy yes I would but not you because I know you and I know you need her to forget about Bella"

"Don't you think this will be like using Ally?" I asked him worrying.

"Well yes but she won't know because by the time you guys will be together you'll forget about Bella"

"Maybe your right. Every time I'm with her is like Bella never existed" I slightly smiled at him.

"See? I'm certainly sure you'll absolutely forget about Bella when you'll replace her with Ally"

"I still can't believe your okay with that?"

"Just believe it" I nod my head. Then few seconds later Mrs- I mean Penny called us for dinner. We all walked downstairs. Apparently Ally was already there and Dallas rushed over to the sit in front of her, Penny sat next to Dallas and Mr Dawson sat next to his wife on the side and the only free sits were one next to Ally and one opposite of Mr Dawson. I didn't want to look rude so I sat next to Ally. The dinner was quiet but not an awkward silence more like comfortable silence, everyone were in their own little world well I think everyone because Dallas was looking at me and at Ally then back at me and he was doing funny faces like he was imagining something that has to do with me Ally. When he catches me stare at him, he smirk then go back to eating his food. I raise my eyebrow at him but I shrugged this off.

After dinner I decided to walk home because it was pretty late.

"Thank you for dinner Penny" I smiled gratefully at her.

"No problem Austin" Penny smiled at me. "Be careful when your walking home" Penny warmed me" I chuckle.

"Penny, please. I could handle them" I said then Dallas add.

"Yeah sure you could handle them" He said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm at least I'm not scared of horror movies" I smirked at him and I heard Ally, Penny and Mr Dawson laugh at my comment. Dallas glared at me.

"This is NOT funny" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Mmmhmmmm" Ally mumble under her breath. I chuckle.

"Bye Dallas, bye Ally, bye Penny bye Mr Daw-" Mr Dawson interrupted me."

"Austin just call me Lester" Lester said.

"Okay. Bye Lester" I said correctly and he nod.

"Bye" All of them said when I walked out of the door.

Dallas's POV:

As Austin walked out everyone went to do their ow business. Ally was walking to her room and I followed her. I still can't get used to her cheek but few days and the graze will be gone.

"Ally can I ask you a question?" I asked her while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Sure thing Dallas" She sweetly smiled at me.

"Emm...Well...I'm wondering why are you still with Mason?" I asked her straight to my point. She looked a little taken back but she still answered me.

"Honestly I don't know" She sigh looking down. "Well I've been thinking a lot about this lately and..." She pause for a second.

"And?" I asked hopefully.

"And I decided to brake up with him" I am doing my happy dance in my head right now. Few seconds later I saw tears building in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her pulling her into a hug and she hug back.

"Why for some reason it hurts?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"I mean the break up thing. Why does it hurts?" How am I suppose to answer that question if I never fell in love? Hold on.

Fall in love.

Oh my God she fall in love with him like Austin with Bella, just the same situation.

"Ally I think it will be better if you really gonna break up with him as soon as possible" I told her and she look up at me confused.

"Why?" I sigh.

"Because if you'll keep this relationship for any longer you'll get more and more hurt. How do you know that he is loyal to you like you are loyal to him?"

"But I love him"

"But his not worth it Ally. I'm sure he even doesn't love you back be-" Ally interrupted me.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he love me the same way I love him" She said getting angrier with every word she said.

"Ally when was the last time he called you?"

"The first day I came here it was 2 days ago" Now she realized what I am trying to tell her.

"Exactly and if he would love you back he would call you every day, heck even twice or three times a day" I point out. "So I'm telling break up with him because I don't want to see you hurt"

"Thank you Dallas" She hugged me again. "I love you**[1]**"

"I love you too"

**[1] so this is like brother and sister love not like boy and girl love. just so you know ;p**

**I know you guys probably heard that a lot but I'm serious with that, this is like the worst chapter ever and the reason is that I run out of ideas so if you would want, you could pm some ideas. That would really help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey and enjoy :D **

Ally's POV:

Its been a week since me and Dallas had a conversation about my relationship with Mason and I've been thinking about this a lot. Mason doesn't give me any choice but ended up with him through a text message, I know is bad but I have no choice he is not answering any of my calls nor calling me and I am fed up with a relationship like this. I get up from my bed and walked towards my desk and I took my phone. I got into my messages and start typing the message:

_To Mason_

_Hey Mason, is me Ally. I'm texting you because I need to tell you something and you not even bother to pick up my calls so you gave me no choice. So I am braking up with you. I hope you'll find the one for you. Bye Mason._

_From Ally_

Then I clicked send button. I put my phone in my back pocket and walked downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw the usual: Austin with Dallas sitting on the couch watching something and mum reading a magazine. I walk over to them and sat next to mum on the couch.

"Hey guys. Watch are you watching?" I asked them turning my attention towards the screen.

"Hey Ally" They said unison. "Don't really know what it is. Just watching to make the time pass faster" I nod after Austin finished. Few minutes later I felt something vibrating in my back pocket. I start giggling because I am very ticklish. Dallas looked at me weirdly and Austin just smiled at me. What the-?

"Ally? Are you okay?" Dallas asked me still weird out of my sudden giggling. When I glanced at the screen it was paused on some girl crying her eyes out. Oh no wonder he looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah I'm fine"I turned my attention towards the two boys before taking out my phone. Dallas click play to start the movie again but Austin was still looking at me. I shrugged this off and look at my phone. I had one new message. I opened it and to my surprise it was Mason.

_To Ally_

_Hey Ally. I'm so sorry I haven't called you nor text you but I was really busy and I understand why you want to break up with me, I would do the same thing. I hope you'll find the one for you too. Bye Ally._

_From Mason _

I read my text and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I just read. He didn't even protest. Well that was easy.

"Ally? Who was that?" Austin asked my when he saw shock that was covering my face.

"It was Mason" I said and I swear I saw sadness in his eyes.

"And?" Dallas add with hope and anger in his eyes? I start to wonder that he don't like Mason.

"And I broke up with him and he didn't even protest" I shrugged my shoulders. Both, Dallas's and Austin's face lift up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you being serious? You broke up with him and he didn't even protest? See I told he wasn't worth it because he didn't even fight for you back" Dallas said smiling.

"Yes I'm being serious" I nod my head and chuckle slightly. They seen really happy about me braking up with Mason, I guess they didn't like him. Well I still gonna miss him.

Austin's POV:

I am the happiest guy alive! Ally is finally free and I can make my move on her. Well I can't do it now because she just broke up with him but in a few days. I was also thinking if I really want Ally to be my distraction from Bella. I was thinking about that a lot and now I went to a conclusion that I don't want Ally to be my distraction because I don't need it anymore. I don't feel anything to Bella now. I have feelings only to Ally and only Ally. Well you can say that Ally cleared my mind off of Bella and I really appreciate that. Apparently I've been staring at Ally for the past five minutes and good she haven't notice it cause she was busy watching the movie but sadly Dallas notice and he smirk, as always this smirk needs to be all over his face. I rolled my eyes at him before speaking.

"So guys wanna go to the beach since is nice weather?" I suggest and Ally nod before running to her room probably to get change.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Dallas asked me annoyed and walking over to the drawer to take two towels and then he hands me my swimming shorts**[1]**. Well I know that sounds weird but since I spend a lot of time in here I as well might bring some stuff that are needed like swimming shorts because from Dallas's house is quicker to the beach than from my house and it would take long time to go to my house and then come back.

"Because now is too early. She just broke up with Mason and I don't know if she feels the same way about me" I told him with a sigh of disappointment.

"Okay dude, but don't wait to long" Dallas said and I nod before walking to the toilet to change into my swimming shorts. Two minutes later I was ready. When I walked into the living room Dallas was ready but Ally wasn't there yet. Wow girls take their time.

"Okay. I'm ready" She said while making her way to the front door with me and Dallas following her.

While we were walking to the beach I've noticed that a lot of guys look back at Ally. I glared at them. We made it to the beach within few minutes and it wasn't crowed at all. I was expecting more people in here in such a sunny weather. Oh well. We pout our towels on a sand. Ally was in the middle of me and Dallas. Ha! There will be no space for a guy to lay next to her. I took off my shirt and my jeans I was wearing. I catch Ally stare at me and I'm 100% sure she was checking me out with her jaw dropped. I smirk to my self. Oh 5 years of hockey really helped**[2]**. Just then she took off her T-shirt and her shorts that's when was my turn to check her out with my jaw dropped. Her body is so perfect. If she will be my girlfriend it will be really hard to keep boys away from her.

**[1] I really don't know how they are called. Are they swimming tracks or swimming shorts? Oh well but you know the idea ;p (I hope)**

**[2] Ross Lynch actually really played hockey I'm mean I think he's still playing it and Ross even said somewhere (But I can't remember where) that he never worked out, he has muscles just because he played hockey and another sport which I don't remember.**

**Actually for the first time I am really proud of myself. I like that chapter and I hope you guys too :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel really really horrible for not uploading so long. I'm really sorry but I've been really busy and I'm ill so is like today I have time to write. So I hope you enjoy :)**

Austin's POV:

Few minutes after Ally took off her clothes and was only in her bikini, all the boys around us were undressing her with their eyes. I really wanted to walk up to them and punch them across their faces. Ally seems not to care about that. She just laid on her towel while putting her sunglasses over her eyes. Dallas was already gone talking to some chicks. Typical him, well if I would never meet Ally I would over there too and try to flirt with them. I didn't want to leave Ally just in case some dude walk up to her and start all to those tricks I know. Never going happen. When I laid back on my towel few seconds after some dude walk up to us and sat on Dallas's towel. Where is Dallas?

"Hey cutey. My name's Elliot and yours?" He asked with a flirt tone.

"Ally" She smiled sweetly.

"What a cute name for a cute girl" I rolled my eyes at that. Typical flirt.

"Thanks" She blushed slightly.

"Hi and I'm Austin" I moved closer to Ally and I slightly put my hand behind her back but without her noticing. The smirk was plastered on my face. He was taken by surprise to see me. He looked at Ally, then at me, then back at Ally. That's when realization hit him.

"Ohhh so you... him... sorry I got to go bye" He smiled one more time before walking away. I moved away my hand from behind her back when she look at me confused.

"What's up with him?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Okay" She shrugged and laid back on her towel.

"Don't you want to go and explore the sea?" I asked her. I don't want her to lay on the towel all the time we are at the beach.

"No thanks. The water is too cold and I prefer sand is more warmer" She smiled at me before closing her eyes.

"Okay, you asked for it" I smirked at her. Before she would realized what I meant I picked her up in bridal style and run towards the water.

"Austin! Put me down! Now!" She screamed at me.

"Okay, as you wish princess" I smirk at her then I throw her into the water. Few seconds after she come up.

"Very mature" She said kind of mad and I knew she was holding back the laughter.

"C'mon Ally. I know you want to laugh" I teas her and splash some water on her face. She couldn't hold it back anymore and she burst out of laughter.

"Okay, okay maybe that was kind of funny" She then splash water on my face.

"Oh so we playing water fight?" I smirked and raised my eyebrow evilly at her.

"Oh your on" She said smirking widely. Second after we start our water war. Two minutes after I decided to go under the water and surprise her by scaring her from her back.

"AUSTIN?!" I heard Ally from above the water. I swim behind her and I come out as quietly as I could.

"BOO!" I yelled into her ear. She scream and automatically turned around and slap me.

"OMG, Autsin! I though you wanted to hurt me" She smiled guilty at me. "I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I should not scare you in the first place" I said holding my cheek.

"Come here. Let me check it" She come to me closer, like super close and she touched my cheek. I look at her her eyes all the time she was moving. Ally then look at me and our eyes locked. I saw Ally slowly lean in so I start to lean in too. Just when our lips were about to touch someone called my name. Me and Ally quickly lean back and I saw Ally looking down blushing. I bit my lip and turn around to see Dallas calling me. I rolled my eyes at him because he just ruined my moment with Ally.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asked swimming up to us like nothing happen.

"Yep. Lets go" Ally said quickly and walking out of the water. We followed her close behind. All I way back to our towels I glared at Dallas.

"What's wrong dude?" He asked noticing my glare.

"Oh I don't know maybe just the fact that you totally ruined my chance of kissing your sister!" I yelled-whisper at him. He looked at me open mouthed before speaking.

"You...and...her?"

"Yes you idiot, now no one knows when will be another chance" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Dude, there will be lots of moments, so don't worry" I nod my head as we finally reached our towels. We packed our stuffs and headed to Mini's** [1]**. Me and Dallas ordered some mini fries with mini burger and Ally ordered mini fries with mini pizza. The food was delicious but it was not enough for me and don't judge, I'm a growing boy so I need a lot of energy.

"So guys what do you want to do after we finish eating?" Ally ask us.

"We can go home and play video games?" Dallas suggest. I nod my head.

"Cool with me" Ally smiled at him. Did I just heard it right? Did a girl agreed to play video games? I think Ally notice my shock and add "Maybe I am a girl but I also like boys stuff like playing video games" She shrug her shoulders.

"Your future boyfriend will be happy to have you because you won't complain about him for playing video games all the time rather than spending time with you because you'll be playing with him" I grin happily at her.

"Oh and you want a girlfriend that is just like Ally?" Dallas asked me smirking.

"Of course because for me a girl like Ally is perfect" I saw a light blush on Ally's cheeks. I chuckle slightly.

"I have a perfect idea" Ally suddenly said.

"And what's you 'perfect idea' then?" Dallas said quoting Ally's words.

"Well, Austin said he wants a girl like me and from I know some girls just like me from Oklahoma that are also here" Ally said excitedly. I froze. When I said 'I want a girlfriend like Ally' I meant I want Ally to be my girlfriend and not some girl that will be throwing herself on me, well Ally said they're like her but I dump that they would keep their cool like Ally does.

"Ally you don't have to" I said nervously.

"Of course I have to. You deserve a perfect girl" Ally said before taking her bag and walking home, me and Dallas followed her because we all finished our little meal.

"But I don't want other girl than Ally" I whisper to Dallas for Ally to not hear me.

"Austin look on a bright side you'll get to see those hot girls Ally will bring and I might even find a girl for myself" Dallas whisper back. I rolled my eyes at him and think of I was like him before.

**[1] I took that from backups and break ups lol ;p**

**So here it is new chapter for you guys ;p hope you like it please leave a review I really love them and they motivate me to write more.**

**Did you guys heard R5 new song? Loud? If not you really need to check it out is so cool I just love it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG guys I am so, so sorry I haven't upload anything but I had writer's block and I probably won't upload till Tuesday or Wednesday I wanted to upload today and I'm so sorry if its short I don't really have time.**

**Oh and did you guys saw the sneak peek of A&A Chapters & Choices? I did and is so awesome if you haven't seen it you should is so funny and cute omg I can't wait till that episode.**

Austin's POV:

"What do I have to do?" I was pacing around in my room with Dallas laying on my bed. Its been one week since Ally has been setting me up on dates with her friends that are just like her, well let me tell you something, non of them are like Ally, they all are different but don't get me wrong they all cute and hot but some of them don't even like music or video games all other stuff that Ally like. "I think I will finally tell her how I feel" I said after few more minutes of thinking.

"Good because those chicks are getting boring, they all the same" He moaned.

"No they're not the same, they are different" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well obviously because non of them are Ally that's why your saying they're different but for me they talk about the same thing that's sooo boooriinngg" He groaned.

"Fine but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" I said sad at the though of Ally rejecting me. That would be so awkward between us and she might not talk to me again. I would die if that happen.

"Don't worry I'm so sure she likes you back I read her diary" Dallas said shrugging. I wide my eyes.

"Ally has a diary?" I asked totally confused. I don't remember Ally talking about her diary or even having one with her during the day.

"She has but she write there all of her secrets so she keep the book somewhere in her room and I found it and I might kind of read it and I might kind of know what she thinks of you" Dallas smirk at me while I stopped walking around my room like some crazy dude with no life "Do you want me to tell what she thinks of you?" He asked me.

"I don't know, its her private diary and you shouldn't be reading it in the first place" I point out. That was her private thing I would get really mad of someone read my private book.

"Austin, do you want to know? or not?" He asked again annoyed. I took a deep breath before nodding "Okay, shoot"

"First day she met you she wrote that you looked really cute and attractive then she starts to write some feelings she is not sure but now she wrote that she like you as more then friend and she is also helping you setting does dates to make you feel happy, she said and I quote 'as long as he's happy, I'm happy too' then I got bored of ready that shit so I put away the book and walk out of the room" I nod understanding before the reality hit me. She like me! I put my goofy smile on and start to jump slightly in my spot I was currently standing. Dallas looked at me weirdly before continuing "So I think you should go now and tell her your feelings towards her" I squealed happily and run out of my house to my car, I don't feel like walking I honk for Dallas to hurry up but he walked out of my house super slow on purpose. When he finally hopped into my car I start to drive to his house as quick as I could because 1) I want to admit my feelings to Ally and 2) I don't want her to already set me a date with another girl.

When we finally arrived I hopped out of the car and walk to the front door, I calmed myself as quick as possible because I don't want her to think that I was rushing because I did but she doesn't have to know.

I opened the door with a key that was under the flower that was next to the door. I walked in and made my way to Ally's room. When I reached it, my heart start to beat again mile a minute and I was kind of sweating. Okay Austin you can do this, this is a piece of cake. I knock 3 times on her door and waited few seconds for her to say 'come in'. I walked into her room and closing the door behind me and walking to her bed since she was sitting on it. I sat next to her.

"Hey Austin I was just about to call Diana, she is so cool, she plays foot-" I interrupted her by saying "Hey Ally about those girls, I-I don't want you to set me with them because is not working cause I kinda have feelings for different girl" I said softly to her and by the looks she was upset? Why would she be upset?

"Oh cool so do you want me to help you with that girl you like?" She asked with a fake smile on her face.

"No because that girl is you" I said looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked at me shocked that I just admit my feelings for her. She was speechless.

"Really?" She asked as if it was some kind of dream but it isn't this is not some kind of crazy dream, this is real.

"Yes and I know you like me too" I told her never braking our gaze. She looked at me confused before rolling her eyes "Did Dallas read my diary and told you what I have written in there?" She asked me already knowing the answer. I nod my head smiling a little. She shook her head in disbelief.

"He will so regret it" She mumble quietly under her breath but I could still hear it. I chuckle at her comment and she looked up at me with a soft smile on her face. I lean in and she lean in to. There was inches away from our lips and when I was about to close the gab obviously Dallas had to walk into the room.

"Hey guys do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked as without noticing what we were about to do. I groaned and Ally chuckle slightly before agreeing to Dallas's offer. Ally walked out of her room into the living room and Dallas looked at me like a confused puppy. I hit the back of his head.

"OWW! What was that for?!" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For interrupting the moment with me and Ally, we were about ti kiss again but no you had to walk in, again" I rolled my eyes and he looked at me wide eyed "So you admit your feelings to her?"

"Yes, yes I did and I could finally taste her lips now someone here had to offer watching a movie" I glared at him and he bit his lip.

"Sorry" and with that we soon joined Ally.

**I'm so sorry if its shorts but I hope you like it. I know I already said that but I will say it again. I won't be able to upload till Tuesday or Wednesday because I will be in Poland and I don't have internet in there so I hope you guys will wait for me and Happy late Valentine's Day I hope you enjoyed your day xD**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back! I missed you so much. I hope you guys had fun within these days cause I had, well kind of because on the day when was my fight the snow starts snowing really hard and I though they will cancel my flight but thanks goodness they didn't so I was in London in time but the flight was late for unknown reason so I was late 1 hour in London then I suppose to be. However I'm at my house now so I don't have to worry about that lol anyway on with the story I hope you like it ;) oh and one more thing, I can't wait till Sunday to see Auslly kiss! I'm so freaking out right now, is like the dream came true**

Ally's POV:

Oh that little son of the devil will pay for reading my private book. How dare he? I told him it was my private book and he is not allowed to touch it nor read it. Oh I will get my revenge, I think the plan with the hair dye is good payback. Hold on but thanks to Dallas, Austin admit his feelings towards me. Oh my god! He like me! Hold on so that means we're together? Well he didn't ask me out but he tried to kiss me until Dallas interrupted. Even though thanks to Dallas I know how Austin feel about me I still getting my revenge for reading my book.

I sat at the couch waiting for the guys to join. They came up shortly after me and to my surprise Austin sat next to really close like super close and he put his hand over my shoulder. I looked at him confused but he just wink at me and gave me his million dollar smile before turning his attention to Dallas who was sitting on the other couch opposite of us although there is space on the couch me and Austin are sharing.

"So what movie are we watching?" Austin asked Dallas who made a thinking face before speaking.

"Oh we could watch 'Beautiful Creatures** [1]**' I just got it" Dallas said excitedly walking to the CD shelf and took out the first movie that was there. He put it on and sat at his spot on the couch. I felt Austin moving even closer to me if that's even possible so I put my head on his shoulder and he move it slightly for me to be more comfortable and the movie start.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes later I saw that Dallas was already asleep. I giggle at his action. I don't think he is into that kind of movies. I then lift my head up only to met Austin's eyes. I guess he didn't fall asleep.

"How was the movie?" Austin asked me.

"Well it was fine but I think Dallas got bored and doze off" I laugh at Dallas and Austin joined me.

"Ally I didn't the opportunity to ask you this question before because someone interrupted" Austin said getting serious and glaring at sleeping Dallas before looking at me deep in my eyes "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me and I swear he could hear my heart beat because it was that loud. I nod my head smiling like and idiot, in that moment I could get any sound of myself, even if I wanted to. Austin grinned at me from ear to ear before leaning in and I lean in also. There was inches away from our lips and I pray for Dallas to not ruin this moment. Austin look at my lips one more time before closing the gap that was between us. It was so perfect and the feeling I got that I never had with Mason. Those butterflies that were in my stomach didn't make the situation any better. I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip begging for an entrance which I gladly accept. I moaned at the way he make me feel. I could feel him smirk while kissing me. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds before we pulled away breathless. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"Finally your done" Said Dallas annoyed "I though you guys will never end" Austin rolled his eyes at him and I chuckle.

"Anyway I got to go my parents want to have dinner together" Austin said before kissing me on my cheek and turning to Dallas to do the handshake with him. After they done Austin said one more bye with a wink at me and a wave at Dallas. After he close the door I start to glare at Dallas. He gave me a confused look "What?" He asked.

"Why did you read my book?" I snap at him still glaring.

"Sorry Ally but if I didn't read it then you and Austin wouldn't be together, so I think you should be thanking me" Dallas said smiling apologetically at me.

"You right, thank you" I thanked him with a evil smirk on my face. Dallas looked confused yet scared. I walked towards the stairs still smirking at Dallas before I couldn't see him anymore. As I entered my room I start to search for my blonde hair dye I used to dye my ends. I never used it all so why not now?

I waited till everyone was asleep, especially Dallas. As I make sure everyone was already sleeping I walked into Dallas's room. Oh boy, you should lock you door next time. I tip toe to his bed and began to apply the hair dye on his hair. I was done within half an hour and I throw the empty box after the hair die and walked into the bathroom to wash my hands. After I'm done I made my way to my own room and hopped into my bed.

* * *

I woke up at the sudden scream that went through the whole house I smirk at the though that Dallas saw his new hair.

"ALLY!" Dallas yelled my name. I stood up from my bed and made my way to were Dallas was.

"Why did you do that?!" He shout at me pointing at his half blonde hair.

"Why do you think it was me?" I asked him innocently trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't know let me think, maybe because your the only person that could do that and I know parents would never do that and Austin would not be bothered to wake up at night just to do that" Dallas said coming down a bit. I couldn't make it anymore and I burst out of laughter.

"Okay I did this but that was a revenge for reading my book" I said still laughing at his hair.

"I said I was sorry" He said annoyed "Now go and buy me MY hair color" He demanded and I he didn't have to say it twice for me to listen. I run into my room and took a pair of skinny jeans, a red and white check shirt and a pair of red vans. I quickly change into those and run to the nearest beauty shop. I bought his hair dye color and run back home. Wow it took me 15 minutes anyway I walked up to Dallas and began to apply his real hair color.

** [1] I don't own this movie and I didn't even watch it yet :P**

**Sorry guys if there are mistakes but this chapter was rushed sorry about that if you want me I can re-write it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so sorry for not ****uploading it sooner but whenever I tried to write something my mum takes my laptop of me and start talking to people so I usually get only 2 hours or 3 hours a day or every 2 days and that's really horrible and for doing this I'm so pissed at my mum, she never used the laptop but for some reason she starts to use it now. Anyway thank you guys for all the reviews, I really love them. Also, guys I'm having a writers block so if any of you could give me some ideas I would be thankful.**

Austin's POV:

Oh man I am so happy that I actually confess my feelings to Ally. Well if that wasn't for Dallas I would still be nowhere. I decided to go over Ally house to hang out. I put jeans, a red and white check shirt and a pair of red vans. When I change into those I walk up to my mirror and fixed my hair. When I'm happy with my look I began to walk to Dallas's house.

After 15 minutes of relaxing walk I saw Dallas's house coming to my view. I walked up yo his porch and knock 3 times. I waited few seconds to see Dallas opening the door.

"Hey man" I greeted him.

"Hey Austin" Dallas half smile and move to let me enter. As I did I asked

"Whats wrong? You don't look like yourself" I looked at him confused.

"Well your lovely girlfriend and my fantastic sister decided to put a prank on me by dying my hair half blonde because I read her private diary" He said annoyed and rolled his eyes. I bit my tongue to not start laughing hard at what Ally did it. She actually did dye his hair blonde. Wow she is so cool but I don't want to get on her bad side but since I am her boyfriend maybe she wouldn't do anything?

"Hey Dallas who is that?" I heard her voice behind me. When I turned around I gasp in shock. She was wearing the exact same clothes as me. We looked at each other before bursting out of laughter **[1]**.

"So the thing about couples is actually true?" Ally said pointing giggling.

"Yeah, I guess" I nod in agreement.

"That's so cute" She said when she stop giggling.

"I know" I smiled at her dreamily.

"So guys when you finished all this lovely dovely stuff come to the living room and we'll play video games" Dallas said even more annoyed walking to the living room.

"Did you really die his hair?" I asked her surprise at what my girlfriend is capable to do.

"Yes" She answered shortly with a smirk on her face.

"Aww, this is my girl" I said proud of her. She walk up to me and hugged me. Aw only a hug? Is like she could read my mind because she pulled away but not far away so she was still close to. She starts to lean in and finally her lips met mine. Even if that was a second kiss, it felt like the first time. Few minutes after we pulled away and we walked into the living room where we saw Dallas ready for the game. I sat next to Dallas and grab the console. Ally sat on my lap putting her face into my chest. I like that feeling. Soon later Dallas start the game.

**[1] Sorry I had to put that in :p that is from Good Luck Charlie I don't know what episode was it but that was when Teddy and Spencer were dating and they were wearing the exact same clothes us each other and though it was cute so I put it in :D**

**I'm so sorry that is so short but as I said before I have writers block and also my mum again want laptop because apparently she needs to check 'something' and when I'm looking at the screen she's doing nothing. Most of the time she just sit there and look at the screen which annoys me so much. Anyway leave a review.**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I will really like to thank 3 people**

**_LovePeach1_6 for giving me an idea for this chapter**

**_rauraauslly_ for giving me idea for the next chapter**

**_SwiftStar1_ for reviewing my every chapter, it is sweet of you :)**

**So I decided to make 2 more chapters because I am bored of this story so thank you guys for the lovely ideas for this story that I would love to use but I am bored of this story and I want to star a new one that you guys will probably enjoy :) well at least I hope ;p **

Austin's POV:

We played for ages. It was me and Ally against Dallas. Me and Ally won 3 times and Dallas only won 2. Ahh how I love the taste of winning. Right now me and Ally were cuddling on her bed in her bedroom.

"Ally are you free tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Austin, its summer and I barely remember people from here and I'm certainly sure that everyone don't remember me either so hold on let me think if I'm busy...nope I'm not busy" She said fake checking her notebook. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Sure" She said smiling at me and kissing my cheek "I will pick you up at 1 pm" I grinned.

"Great" She said before I stood up from her bed "Where are you going?" She asks me confused.

"Oh I need to set up our date" I wink at her before I walked to her door "Oh and wear something usual, don't wear anything fancy" I said stopping at the doorway turning to her and wave before completely exiting her room. I shout 'bye' to Dallas before I make my way to their front door. I hear him shout last one 'bye' before I walked out from their house. I speed walk to my house to plan my date for Ally and I already know what I will do. I smiled to myself as I began to plan my date.

* * *

Next day

Ally's POV:

I can't wait for our date. Is our first date since we're going out. I'm so excited. He told me to wear something usual and not fancy, so I will just wear my usual things. I wore skinny jeans, Jane Norman face print bling tee and purple vans. I heard a knock on my door and I walk towards it and opening it. I saw Austin standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing ripped jeans, red t-shirt and red sneakers. He looked cute.

"Hey cutey" He wink at me and I might have slightly blush "Aww did I make little Ally blush?" He tease me. I rolled my eyes and push him slightly "Oh shut up" He laugh before speaking "I guess your ready?" I nod my head and we walk to his silver BMW **[A/N I'm sorry but I'm not good with cars]**.

"Wow nice car" I was about to touch it but Austin stopped me holding my hand away from it.

"Be careful I just wax it" He said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes at him. Boys.

"Alright Mr careful pants I will be careful" He rolled his eyes at me and opening the door in passenger side. I laugh at his silliness and hopped in the car. He closed the door and run to his side. Then he start the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. He just look at me and smiled before turning his attention to the road. I sigh. I guess I will just wait.

* * *

"The beach?" I ask with laughter as we walk to the beach side.

"Hey don't judge, I like the beach and you like the beach. I think that's perfect place for first date" He said walking to the part of the beach where was blanket with basket on it. I followed him.

"But I don't have my bathing suit" I moaned and he groaned.

"We're not gonna go inside the water because I have something planned after the picnic" I grinned at me after sitting on the blanket. I sat next to him and we start to eat. Awww he is so cute he got me a pickles.

"Awww pickles" I said and he blushed.

"I know, I'm a nice guy" He said playing with his shirt bottoms. I giggle the we start to eat.

* * *

2 hours later we finished eating. We were laughing joking and maybe sometimes kissing or making out...anyway it was fun.

"So what now?" I asked him and he nod.

"Yep now c'mon I'm sure you'll like it" He smiled at me. We stood up and walked into his car. 10 minutes later we were at arcade?

"Arcade?" I smiled at him and he nod his head "It will be fun" He grinned like a little child. I laugh at him and walk inside the arcade. Wow this place is A.W.E.S.O.M.E.

"I knew you would like it" I kissed his cheek before we walked to the air hockey.

"Oh your losing in that game" He said smirking at me.

"Nu uh" I said shaking my head and smirking. We start the game and half an hour later was 10-10 this was the last round, the one that shoots the goal will win. I don't know what will win, though.

"Your going down babe" Austin said smirking.

"Keep up your hopes hun, I'm never losing" I said smirking back.

"Will see" and then we start our last round. Wow he is good. I tried to keep it up but I lost my focus on something I don't even know and apparently he won. He jump in victory. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"So what do you want?" I ask him when he stopped jumping. He made a thinking face before answering "Oh come here" He said pointing his finger at me. I did as I was told "I want this" He said pointing at his lips. I rolled my eyes at him before leaning in and gently pressing my lips on his. He immediately kissed back. After 1 minute I pulled away.

"Aww that short?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep" I smiled innocently "C'mon I wanna play something different" I said talking his hand and walking to that game where you have to pure water from the water gun to the clown mouth and you have to wait till the balloon in his head blow out.**[A/N okay I don't know how that game is called but in A&A Ferris wheels and Funky Breath there's that scene where Austin and Kira do that water thing]**

"Hold on, I will win this for you" Austin said pointing at the giant panda. When I looked back at Austin he was paying for the second round. Few seconds other the balloon fill in with water in time and he won me that panda.

"Oh my God thank you, thank you, thank you" I said taking the panda from him and hugging him. He laugh at me while pulling away.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asks me. I smiled before answering "I want to win you something" I said dragging him to basketball set.

"Ally please, you don't have to win me anything" He said but I didn't listen, I payed for 3 balls and I shoot them I one round. Austin looked at me impressed and I smirk.

"What young lady would wish to have?" He men behind the counter asked me polite and I looked around but something catch my eye. Dolphin.

"Can I have this dolphin, please" I said to that man and he took it from the wall and hand it to me. I took it and give it to Austin. His eyes lift up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Ally" He said taking the dolphin "I will name him Dougie, Dougie the Dolphin" His so childish.

"Come on Ally, lets go to my place and watch a movie" He said as we walked out from the arcade and to his car.

"That was a fun date Austin" I said as we sit inside his car and I kiss him on a cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" He grinned from ear to ear the he start the car. Half an hour later we were at his place and it start heavily raining. We didn't even make it half way to his house and I was already wet from head to toes. We run to his house.

"What a great way to ruin this date" He groaned.

"Oh don't worry I still think it was the most perfect date ever" I told him kissing him passionately.

"Austin do you have something I can wear for now until my clothes dry?" I ask him when we pulled away.

"Yes I do, come" He motion to follow him. I did as I was told and follow him to his room.

"Wow" I said under my breath as we entered his room. He walk over to his wardrobe and I looked around his room. I think he has every instrument in here.

"I see that your into music, huh?" I asked him and he looked at me with a sweatshirt and sweatpants in his hands.

"Yeah I am" He said handing me the clothes. We stood there for a while. I gave him a look.

"Oh right I will be in the living room" He said finally realizing that I can't change while he was in the room. I changed into them and I put my wet clothes on the dryer before walking to the living room.

Austin's POV:

When Ally asked me to give her some clothes to change I had the perfect ones to give it to her. When we walked to my room I heard her saying "Wow" under her breath as she saw my room. I smiled to my self before walking to my wardrobe to look for my sweatpants and sweatshirt. When I found them she finally asks "I see that your into music, huh?" She asked me as I turned around with my clothes in my hands.

"Yeah I am" I said handing her my clothes" We stood like that before she gave me a look that's when it hit me. She can't change while I'm in the room.

"Oh right I will be in the living room" I said walking out of my room closing the door behind me and walking first to the bathroom changing into some clothes and walking to the living room. Few minutes later she come back with the clothes I gave her.

"So what do you want to watch?" She asks me.

" I don't min, choose what you want to watch" I told her pointing at the drawer with the movies. She smiled at me and walk towards the drawer. I smiled at myself as I read the back of my sweatshirt she is currently wearing. It says 'Moon' at the back. It was my sweatshirt the school gave to me when I was the captain of our basketball team. Ah good times, good times but for now that sweatshirt is all hers. Suddenly she squeals holding a movie and turning around to look at me. I looked at her confused before asking "What's wrong?"

"Can we please watch a 'walk to remember' please?" She asks me giving me the most cute puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes before nodding my head.

"Fine" She squeal again before putting the CD in the DVD. She jump next to me and cuddle in my arms. I think the movie won't be that bad.

_2 hours later... _

Okay this movie was so boring but anything for my girl. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I lean in and give her peck on her lips.

"C'mon babe lets take you home, is getting pretty late" She nod her head "Wait here, I bring your clothes" I said before walking up stairs to the bathroom. I took her clothes and walk back down stairs.

"Come on I will drive you since is still raining but not that heavily like before" She nod her head before walking to my car. I walk to the driver sit and gave her, her clothes back. 5 minutes later we were at her house. I walk her to the door and she turned around.

"Thanks for the date, I had fun" She smiled sweetly at me and kissing me on the lips I kiss back. Every time I kiss her is like the first time we kissed. Few minutes later we pulled away.

"Oh can you wait few minutes I just need to change into my clothes and give back your ones" She said, I grab her hand before she could enter the house.

"Don't worry Ally, keep them, their now yours" I said to her putting my hands in my pockets.

"Really?" She asked me? I nod my head and she smiled at me while giving me kiss on a cheek.

"Thanks again" She said while she was walking into the house.

"No problem Ally" I said while she close the door. I walk to my car and drive to my house. Today was the most perfect first date ever.

Ally's POV:

As I was taking off Austin's sweatshirt I looked the back of it and smiled to myself. No wander he wanted me to keep it, it says his surname at the back, 'Moon'. Now I'm officially his.

**Wow this is like my longest chapter ever :D**

**So did you enjoy it? I hope so lol ;p anyway next chapter will be the last chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint some of you if ending this story but I just got bored of it, however I hope you'll enjoy the next stories I'll upload in the future!**

**#LetsGetLoud! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so this is the last chapter and I hope you guys like it :D thank all of you for the lovely reviews. **

_10 years later_

Austin's POV:

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I felt 4 little legs jumping on me. I groaned as I stopped them.

"Yes Annabel and Aaron?" I asked them as they finally stopped jumping.

"Mummy said to come and wake you up for breakfast" Annabel said in her sweet little voice.

"Okay tell mummy I will be there in a second" I told them and they both nod their little head and running out from my room. I sigh and stood up. I walk to my wardrobe and I search for clothes for today's day. Oh right you guys don't know. I married the girl of my dreams and that girl is called Ally. You guys probably remember her as my best friend's sister - Dallas's sister - Ally. It was 5 years ago.

_Flashback_

_I was in the restaurant with Ally on a date to celebrate our 5 years anniversary. Can you believe it? Its been 5 years since we were going out and when we kiss its like our first kiss, with fireworks and butterflies in my stomach. Also today was the day when I decided to spend the rest of my life with the girl across from me in our table._

_"Ally can I ask you a really important question?" I ask her getting really, really nervous._

_"Okay, shoot" Ally said looking at me with the same spark in her eyes she had in the past 5 years. I stood up from my sit, took velvet box from my pocket, walk towards her and I knelt on one knee. She looked at me confused._

_"I've been waiting to do this from the past 5 years and I finally realized that I want to spend the rest of my live with you, so will you Ally Marie Dawson do me a honor to call you my wife?" I asked her opening the velvet box revealing engagement ring with a diamond inside. She put her hands on her mouth totally shock and also getting attention from the rest of restaurant members. I was getting so nervous of her answer that I could feel my hands getting sweaty. Ally smiled at me before shouting "YES!" I put the ring on her finger before she jumped into my arms, I spin her around and kissing her after I put her down. Everyone cheered in the restaurant._

_End of flashback _

Oh that was the best day ever and also the day of our marriage

_Flashback_

_I was standing next to the altar waiting for her to come. My heart was beating like drum. I was breathing heavily although I tried to keep it steady I still was too nervous to keep anything calm and collected. Then finally the time came and they start to play the wedding march_ **[A/N not really sure if you call it like that but if you don't get it, its that song when you play on the wedding while bride is coming]**_, when I looked at her my heart skip a bit, she looked beautiful like an angel. Her white wedding dress looked so good on her and it perfectly filled her shape. I stood there with my black wedding suit and I waited for her to come with her father. She was walking slowly and from time to time she said something to her dad. I bet she was as nervous as I was. When she finally reached me her dad, Lester speak to me._

_"Take care of my little girl" He told me and I nod "Always" Before linking my arms with Ally. We walked to the priest who stood on the altar obviously waiting for me_. **[A/N I'm sorry I don't really know what you have to say when your in there and I didn't feel like writing all of that so I just skip to 'I do' part]**

_"I do" I said._

_"Now you may kiss your wife" I did as I was told and I gently pressed my lips on hers, everyone in the church cheered while we pulled away. I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"I love you" We said unison. She giggle and I chuckle._

_End of the flashback _

I walked down stairs only to be greeted by my dear wife.

"Good morning sweetheart" She said kissing me on my cheek.

"Good morning honey" I smiled at her before turning to my kids "Good morning kiddos" I said walking up to them and kissing their tiny heads before sitting at my sit on the table.

"Good morning daddy" They both said unison. Annabel is the mini me and Aaron is the mini Ally. I know, I know it should be other way round but that's how it happened, Annabel is more like me, she has beach long blonde hair with hazel eyes, she is brave as me and she love to sing. However on the other hand Aaron is more like Ally, he has short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, is a brave but shy at times and is more into writing songs then singing but he has a great voice too. I think together they will go far in the music business.

"I made pancakes" Ally said putting a plate in front of me, Annabel and Aaron. Aaron looked at Ally with a you-forgot-something look.

"You though I forgot? Aaron I would never forget pickles" Ally said placing Aaron some pickles on his plate and some on hers. Me and Annabel look disgust.

"How can you eat pickles with pancakes?" Me and Annabel said unison still disgust. Ally and Aaron looked at each other then shrug. We all ate our breakfast in peace.

So this is my life. This is how I fall in love with my best friend's sister and how she become the love of my life.

The end.

**Finished! I hope you liked it! I didn't know how to end it so I end it like that. Anyway I would like for all those people who stayed with me all the time and review my stories! Thank you so much guys :D**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


End file.
